Come To Me
by OurBeautifulLove99
Summary: summary inside...summary might suck, but i promise the story wont. And its my first story that i'm posting so R&R for me!
1. Something Good out of Something Bad

**I dont own Summerland or any of the characters from the series...I do own the other characters though. **

Summary (I know it sounds retarded, but i promise it gets alot better): This is a story about a young girl, she had shoulder length brown hair, blueish green eyes, tall, and a smile that lit up everyone's face. She was almost 18 years old, she was fun to hang around, liked to do her own thing and had the best sense of humor. Her only problem was boys, she always had trouble with relationships. She never trusted any guy, or loved, until she met him. Her mom's job had just got transferred to Playa Linda, California. It was the summer of 2005, when they moved from Kentucky to Playa Linda, she moved there with her mom, dad, and twin brother. It was tradition to have a big party at the end of the summer before school started again. This is where the story begins.

**1. Something good can come out of something bad.**

"Lauren, come on take a drink," Cameron yelled over the loud music. See this was the biggest party of the summer, I had tried out for the cheerleading squad a week before and made it and was invited. I was having fun just talking to random people when the captain of the cheerleading squad along with the quarter back of the football team came over to me and handed me a plastic cup full of beer. I shook my head slightly. _"CHUGE, CHUGE, CHUGE, CHUGE!" _was all I heard around me. I just looked at the cup."Go on it wont hurt you," the quarter back yelled. I gave a look. "Sorry I can't," was all I said throwing the cup down and running out the back door. I was almost in tears. I had reached the deck when I tripped. "Woo. You ok there?" someone said grabbing my arm to help me up. " Uh, yeah I'll be fine," I replied not yet seeing who had helped me up. "There you are, back on your feet," the boy said smiling."Yeah thanks," I added also smiling. He was a very cute boy with dirty blonde hair, a bit taller than me, cute smile and the most amazing green eyes. "I'm Bradin...Westerly," he said sticking out a hand in front of him. "Lauren...Raymond," I replied shaking it. He smiled. "I was just gonna go for a walk along the beach, you can join me if you want," he said. "Anywhere but here," I answered. He gave out a small laugh. The sun was just setting as we walked along the beach. "It's so beautiful out here," I stated the obvious. "Yeah, I remember the first day I got here it was about this time and it looked like a rainbow in the sky," Bradin agreed with a smile. "So how come you weren't in the party?" I asked him. "Fresh air," he replied and I nodded. "And if I'm not blind, I thought I saw you crying," he added. I took a deep breath, "I just moved here, and tried out for the cheerleading squad, made it, got invited to this party and was offered beer and said no," I explained. "Same thing happened to me last year, I guess its what your expected of when you rank high in the school social class," Bradin added. I smiled."Well I wasn't aware of that." Bradin laughed. We talked about our lives as we headed back to the party. "So what's your story?" Bradin asked. "From Kentucky moved here about 2 weeks ago with my mom, dad, and my twin brother. My mom's job was transferred here," I explained. "Hobbies?" Bradin went on. "Cheerleading, marine biology, music, and having fun," I finished. Bradin nodded. "And what's your story, Mr. Westerly?' I asked him. "From Kansas moved here with my younger brother and sister. We live with our aunt and her 3 roommates," he explained. But he didn't say a thing about his parents so I wasn't gonna bring it up."And your hobbies?" I asked. "I am a member of the school's surf team, love music, and love to have a good time," he finished. I smiled. This had to be the most fun I had, had since I'd been here and I was starting to develop a crush. Ok so it was a crush. Bradin smiled back as we reached the house. I saw my brother sitting at a table with a girl. He turned around to see me. "Where have you been? Curfew was 10 minutes ago," he said worried. "The party was too much and I went for a walk that's all," I explained. "Whatever we have to go," he said kissing the girl he was sitting with goodbye. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," Bradin said. "Yeah maybe we could do this again, it was fun," I replied, smiling."Yeah I had fun," Bradin smiled. "See ya," I said walking away. "Bye," I heard Bradin yell from a distance. I found my brother and we left for home. It was 1:20 A.M. My parents would die if they were still awake. "Sorry I lost track of time," I explained to my brother as we walked home. "It's ok that's what we'll tell mom and dad if they're still awake," he replied. I nodded. "What happened, why'd you leave?" Lucas asked me. "I refuse to drink," was all I said. "Oh, well don't tell mom or dad that I had a drink, ok," he said. "Ok," I replied as we reached our door. All the lights were out. Lucas opened the door slowly and we crept up to our rooms. "Night Luke," I said as we both reached our bedroom doors."Good night Lauren," Lucas said as I closed my door. I fell on the bed and went to sleep.

**First chapter done...please tell me what you think...i wrote this story when i first started out, which was about 2 and a half years ago lol but its one of the only ones i have finished. And it does get better! But i dont mind honest opinions so read it and review for me! PEACE!**


	2. Just You and Me?

**2. You and Me**

The next morning I slept til 11:30 in the afternoon. I walked down stairs to find noone home. I went to the kitchen and found a pop tart to eat. I finished and went back to my room to change. As I finished changing I heard the front door open and assumed that it was my brother. "Hey Luke, are you surfing today?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. "Because if you are..." I stopped at a boy that wasn't Lucas sitting on the couch. It was Bradin. "Oh hey, I didn't know that you lived here," he said surprised."Yeah, I do," was all I said. He nodded."Where's Lucas?" I asked. "Oh, he forgot something at my house, he just told me to wait here, while he went back for it," he explained. "I see, well help yourself to the T.V." I smiled. He nodded, "So are you and Lucas twins?" he asked. "Yeah, couldn't you tell?" I replied. "Well, you 2 look alike but I didn't know he was your brother, let alone your twin," Bradin explained. "Well we are and just so you know I'm older," I laughed. Bradin laughed too. Just then the front door opened and Lucas walked in. "Hey, Lauren I see you've met Bradin," Lucas said. "Yeah, we met last night," I smiled at Bradin. He smiled back. "Yeah well we were gonna head to the surf shop," Lucas explained. "Cool, you wouldn't mind if I came would you? I need some new board shorts," I added. "No problem," Bradin spat up. "Yeah I guess you can come," Lucas smirked. And we all walked to the shop. As we were walking Lucas noticed that the girl he had been with last night was sitting on the beach by herself. "Hey I'll meet you at the shop," was all he said and ran to where the girl sat. "Who's that?" I asked Bradin. "That would be Callie," Bradin answered with a small frown on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing," he replied as we walked into the shopping center and headed towards the shop. "Kansas, what's up kid?" a girl standing behind the counter yelled. "Hey Erika, not too much just came to check up on some things," Bradin replied. "Who's your friend?" Erika asked. "Oh this is Lauren, she's Lucas's twin sister," Bradin explained. "Hey, I'm Erika Spalding," she introduced herself. "Hey, its nice to meet you. You carry board shorts?" I asked. "Of course, their right over there," she replied pointing to a rack across the room. "Thanks," I said and headed over towards the rack."Lauren, I'll be right back, I need to check out my surf board," Bradin yelled as he walked into the back room. "K," I replied as I searched through the rack until I found the perfect pair of shorts that matched my bikini. I took them up to Erika and she rang the item up. I talked to Erika for about 5 minutes until Bradin came out from the back room. "Lucas still isn't here?" Bradin asked. "Nope, who knows with him," I replied. "Well tell Jay I'll be back later to pick up the board," Bradin said to Erika. "Sure thing Kansas," she agreed. Bradin motioned me to the door and with a wave bye to Erika we left. "So do you know if Lucas and that Callie girl are dating?" I asked Bradin."Yeah I think they are," he answered. "Well we should look for him I guess," I finally said after a long silence. "Yeah sure," was all he said. We walked along the beach it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. And I could tell something was wrong with Bradin. "Ok I can tell something is wrong, please tell me," I stopped Bradin in his tracks. "It's just..." Bradin started and sat down in the sand."Bradin, I know that we barely know each other but I'm not the kind that rats out people," I explained with a smile. He let out a small smile and went on; "It's just that Callie and me used to date and no offense to your brother but he's not really her type and she is the kind to cheat or use a boy," Bradin explained. "Oh, well he needs to make his own mistakes," I smiled, "I'm not gonna make his decisions for him." Bradin gave out another small smile. "Do you still like her?" I asked kind of down because I had developed a crush on him. "Kinda but, there's this other girl and she's great and really funny and I like her more," he said sounding a little more happy. I smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" he said. "Of course," I replied. "Would you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked me. "You mean just you and me?" I asked kinda surprised."Yeah, maybe we could go out to Johnny's restaurant to eat that way I can get to know you better," he finished. "I would like that, I haven't really had that much fun while I've been here," I stated. "Well then I'll make sure you have fun," he said with a perfect smile. I smiled too. AWWWWWW I think I could die, I mean no boy has ever treated me this way, I thought to myself. Just then we saw Lucas walking over to us. "Luke where have you been?" I asked a little annoyed. "Sorry a friend had a problem and I helped her out," he replied. "Whatever," I said and got up to walk home. "Lauren, tonight I'll come get you at 7:30," Braidn yelled. "Perfect," I yelled back and smiled and continued to walk home. I reached home and heard Lucas yelling behind me. "Lauren wait," he said. "What?" I said waiting for him to catch up. "Is something going on between you and Bradin?" he asked me. "He asked me to go out with him tonight," I smiled. "So you like him?" he added. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Lucas don't worry about me, I'm a big girl," was all I said and walked into the house and up to my room. It was now 2:15 and I was bored as could be. So I just sat around and watched T.V. My favorite show was on for 2 hours.

By 4:00 I was bored again so I got online. I hadn't talked to any of my friends from Kentucky since I had moved. And when I signed on I was surprised with 6 people "IM"ing me. I was happy to talk to my friends again. I told them all about the plane trip, and the party, Bradin, and that I was confused about if I was the girl he was talking about when he told me that there was another girl that he liked. By the time I signed off it was 5:46 and my parents had just walked in the door. "Hi mom, hi dad," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hi, how was your day?" my mom asked me. "Great, I got a new pair of board shorts," I added. "Nice," my dad put in. "How was your first day of work dad?" Lucas asked. "Confusing, I'm used to different techniques," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table along with me, my mom, and Lucas."Well my job sure was fun today," my mom put in. "What happened today?" my dad asked. "Today we had 3 children that were autistic come in and interact with Georgie, Kala, and Musa," she explained. See my mom's job isn't your average mom job. She works with dolphins. She helps kids with disabilities interact with the dolphins. And to add to that I get to help her. "That's great," Lucas said. "Question," I spat out. Everyone turned to me. "Can I go out tonight?" I said with a sweet look on my face. "Well, I don't know; what time were you home last night?" my mom asked. "I don't know like 1:10, we left the party and walked home though," I explained. "Lucas you came home with Lauren right?" my dad said. "Duh, and I was gonna ask the same thing, can I go out too?" Lucas finished. My parents looked at each other. "Since there's not much of summer left, you can go, but Lauren tomorrow if you wanna go to work with me you have to get up early," my mom replied. "Can I go with you on Thursday instead oftomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, that's fine,"she said. "Thanks," I said and ran up stairs to get dressed for tonight. I put on my jean capries and my purple tank top. I applied some makeup and slipped into my flip flops. I put my hair down and brushed it out, I hated wearing my hair down sometimes it got annoying cause it is so thick. Just then the doorbell rang.


	3. Perfect!

**3. Perfect!**

"I got it," I yelled from the top of the stairs, but Lucas had already reached the door. He was about to call up the stairs when he saw me. "See ya later," I yelled so that my parents could hear me. "Have fun," I heard my mom say from the kitchen. I shut the door. "Hi," I saidseeing Bradin standing at the bottom of the steps. "Wow you look nice," was all he said. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I said smiling. He laughed. "Thanks I guess." "So are you hungry?" he asked smiling. "Always," I said returning the smile. He laughed."Good."

We walked to the restaurant. Bradin opened the door for me and I walked in. "Thank you," I said. He smiled, "No problem.""Hey Bradin, new friend?" a man said walking over to us."Yeah thisis Lauren," Bradin said."Hello I'm Johnny Durrant, welcome to my restaurant," he said. "Thanks it's nice," I replied. "Thanks...you look like that Lucas boy that was over our house this morning," Johnny stated. Bradin and I laughed, "He's my brother, we're twins," I explained. Johnny smiled. "Well there's a table right there and someone will be with you shortly," Johnny said and we sat down at the corner table. We ordered our food shortly after sitting down and the food came about 10 minutes later. We ate and left almost 35 minutes later.

It was a little after 8 o'clock and we were just leaving the restaurant and we decided to walk along the beach. "Come on," Bradin said and he grabbed my hand and started running down the beach. "Bradin wait!" I yelled at him laughing."We're almost there," he said as he started slowing down and finally stopped at the foot of a large cave looking thing. "Here," he said. "Wow, it's..." I stopped. "Breathe taking," Bradin finished for me. "Yes," I agreed smiling at him. We were still holding hands, whenBradin turned to me smiling. "What, is something wrong?" I asked a little confused. "No, it's just that...you're amazing," he replied, giving out another perfect smile. I looked into his eyes. "You're the only guy that's ever treated me like this," I said our eyes still locked together. "Then the other guys were dumb," he said with a smile. I returned the smile. He let go of my hand of placed it on my cheek, leaned in and kissed me. It was perfect! Not forced, but slow and gentle...PERFECT! We pulled away from each after about a minute. My eyes in a trance from his soft lips. Our foreheads touched as Bradin whispered, "I wanted to do that the other night before you left the party." I smiled. "I'm speechless," I stated. He let out a small laugh. "I feel the same way," he said. He took my hand and we walked along the beach some more.

There was a long silence until we reached a medium sized bomb fire and people standing and sitting around it. "Lauren?" the boy said. "Yeah," I said, it was dark and I couldn't tell who it was, until we got closer. "Hey guys," Lucas said. He was sitting next to Callie. I could tell Bradin was uncomfortable."Hey Bradin," Callie said to him. "Hi," was all he said. She looked at us and saw that we were holding hands. Bradin leaned in and whispered "Can we please go," into my ear. "Yeah," I said seeing a strange look in his eyes. "Thank you," he said."Well see you guys later," I said walking away from the fire with Bradin. "Yeah, see ya," Lucas said. We walked along the beach in silence. I got tired of walking and sat in the sand, Bradin sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, I don't know why I'm bugging out when I see her with any other guy," he said. I smiled."I know why," I said. He looked at me."You've got what they call the love disease," I smiled. He let out a small laugh. "And who says that?" he asked. "I do," I replied looking into his eyes. He leaned in and gave me another perfect kiss. We pulled apart and all I could do was smile. All I could think was that I'm falling hard. "It's 9:30, what time do you need to be home?" Bradin asked. "Doesn't really matter," I replied. "Well in that case, we're going on an adventure," he said getting up and taking my hand, pulling me with him. "Bradin!" I yelled. He just looked back and smiled."Where are we going?" I yelled again. "You'll see," was all he said. He slowed and I almost tripped. "Woo, you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I just need to sit," I said out of breath."Ok," he said smiling. I sat down in the sand and rested my head on Bradin's shoulder. We sat in silence staring out at the sunset.

"I love it here," I said breaking the silence."Yeah, I kinda miss Kansas," Bradin said. "I knew it there's something you left behind in Kansas isn't there?" I asked. There was another silence. I could tell Bradin was uncomfortable about my question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, it's ok," I said. "No, it's just..." he started, "My parents...they were killed in a flood," he said with tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, that's horrible," was all I could think of to say. I looked into his eyes, "Cheer up, they're here everywhere with you," I said putting a smile on his face. "You are...everything I've always needed in my life," he said. I was stunned by this remark. I gulped. I leaned in and kissed him. We pulled away and he had the biggest smile on his face, "Alright let's continue our adventure," he said pulling me to my feet. "Ok, can we walk?" I asked laughing. "Of course," he replied. We walked down the beach until we reached a boat dock. "What's this?" I asked. Bradin smiled. "You'll see."

We reached the end of the dock to where a jet ski sat in the water."This is it?" I joked. "Come on," he said sitting on the jet ski. "What? Are you serious? It's like 10 o'clock at night,' I said. "It's ok, come on," he said and stuck out his hand for me. I took his hand and sat down behind him. He pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and started the engine. And off we went. "Woo hoo," Bradin yelled. I laughed."Having fun?" Bradin asked."Are you kidding me this is amazing," I yelled."Good," he yelled back and after about 10 minutes of speeding around the dock we slowed down and Bradin helped me off. "That was awesome, thank you," I said giving Bradin a hug. "Your welcome," Bradin said and stopped me and our lips met. I smiled and we parted and our foreheads touched each others. "How am I gonna take you home when I can't move my feet from this spot?" Bradin asked me and my smile widened. And we started walked back along the beach, hand in hand.

We reached the bomb fire again and didn't see Lucas or Callie. But we stopped to talk. "Hey Bradin," a boy yelled to him."Hey Alex," Bradin said. We walked over to where the boy was sitting so we didn't have to yell over the music."What's up Brae?" the boy asked. "Having fun, hanging out," Bradin smiled looking at me."Who's your friend?" he asked. "This is Lauren, she's Lucas's sister," Bradin explained. "Hey, I'm Alex," he said. "Hey," I replied."Why are you guys all wet?" Alex asked. I smiled at Bradin."Oh, we went for a ride on the jet ski," Bradin explained. "Awesome, dude," Alex laughed. "Yeah, well see you at practice tomorrow, we're gonna keep walking," Bradin said. "Yeah, man, and nice meeting you Lauren," Alex replied. "You too," I said. "See ya," Bradin said. Alex nodded. Bradin walked me home with our hands together. We reached my house and Bradin stopped me at the beginning of my driveway. "I had fun tonight, thank you,"He said. I blushed. "So did I and I want to thank you for a perfect night." He leaned and a gave me a kiss just as perfect as the other ones. We pulled away and I walked into my house and looked out the living room window. I saw Bradin walking home, no not walking...skipping happily down the street causing me to smile with a giggle. I went up stairs and looked in my brother's room, he wasn't there. "Funny," I thought to myself, but walked into my bedroom and went to bed.


End file.
